


that one rare otp you saw one time

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: Spike/Shino Asada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	that one rare otp you saw one time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeHorribleFen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/gifts).



AN: after much research i have determined that the otp you described was spike/shino asada and so have written some sexy smut for them.

shino asda held up her gun and pointed it at spike

"don't move or ill shoot"

he licked his lips seductively and did a hip shimmy. "i have a better idea about where you can put that gun" he pulled out some banana-strawberry lube and took off his pants revealing a freshly waxed hole and erect cock. "come on blueberry girl give it to me good"

she shoved her entire rifle up his ass making him scream in pleasure. then she fucked him vigorously while he swore and precome got everywhere.

"cum for me loser boy" she said. he came and then she sat on his face while the gun was still in his ass. he came some more because it was so big and because she really did taste like blueberries. then she came. there was a lot of coming.


End file.
